Deal with the Devil
by Xeye.two.eyeX
Summary: The Millennium Scale was created from her heart and now she is in the mortal realm looking for revenge. But instead, she finds the King of Thieves who is willing to help her. Will he help her get revenge or steal her hypothetical heart instead?


**Deal with the Devil**

_Summary:_ The Millennium Scale was created from her heart and now she is in the mortal realm looking for revenge. But instead, she finds the King of Thieves who is willing to help her. Will he help her get revenge or steal her hypothetical heart instead? One shot.

_Warning:_ This contains sexual material. i.e. Sex.

_Rating:_ Mature. The rating is there for a reason.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bakura or the underlying plot but I do own my own character. Please do not steal my ideas. It's not nice.

---

_I used to be powerful. I was the one thing my people feared; I was the one thing that kept them out of sin and villainy. My feather was a symbol of fear and judgment; people looked at the feather with great hesitation because they knew I was watching them closely. In the living world if they didn't do what I wanted of them then I had the power to change the weather in an instant. Next to the more important Gods and Goddesses I was Queen. I was the one who got the most sacrifices and gifts and ceremonies. That is…until that damned Pharaoh took my heart to make his ridiculous Millennium Item: The Millennium Scale._

---

A figure in a cloak travels on a camel across the deserts of Egypt in the hot sun of midday. Slung across the sides of her ride are large bags of unidentifiable contents but as the figure turns its head to check the area something sparkles across its neck. When the figure looks back ahead he has to jerk his camel to a halt to keep himself from hitting a person in his direct pathway.

A wave of tension runs across the heated air as the figure looks up showing her face under her brown hood. Two crystal eyes stare up at him scaring the camel into knocking him off into the sand where he tries to scramble up to his feet. "Stay back!" he yells in Egyptian holding out his hand when he falls back to the ground and the woman moves towards him. "Demon!"

Her pale hand shoots out of her cape to grab the necklace around his neck before pulling it away. "Finally," she whispers in an ancient language the man can barely understand. She holds up the large golden scale to the light staring at the eye etched into the gold. "My heart, my life force…I finally have it!" She lets out a loud laugh that lasts just long enough for the man to get up before she holds it out to him stopping him dead in his tracks. "You think you are pure? Trying to take this back to the Pharaoh? Let's see just how prudent you are!"

"No!"

---

"Why are we here, Bakura? This is the middle of nowhere!" one of the thieves asks silently as they crouch under tarps on one of the dunes in the desert thirty miles away from the Pharaoh's kingdom. The white headed leader looks at his insubordinate friend and laughs.

"Patience, my friend, you'll get your action soon. There is supposedly another Millennium Item traveling across the desert to the Pharaoh," he tells his friend who gaps at him. "See? Surely, they wouldn't allow someone without fighting experience or the knowledge of how to use the item. We'll have to catch him by surprise."

One of the other thieves nudges Bakura's arm and points ahead of them. There is a single camel traveling closer with a cloaked person atop the beast. All five of the men look at each other in surprise. Only one person is carrying the item to the Pharaoh? "That doesn't seem right," Bakura whispers feeling a tension spreading through the men. "Now, move out."

The men slowly come out of their tarp once the person is ahead of them with their back to the five thieves. They all creep slowly up behind the person all of them carrying daggers. Only two feet from the camel the person moves grabbing the staff strapped to the camel's side and jumps off of the beast to face the men. "Welcome Bakura, King of Theives," the woman says looking straight at the man she spoke of. She holds out her staff the hood cloaking her eyes in darkness. "I've waited centuries to see you in front of me. I hope you won't mind if I judge you right now!"

The men had frozen at the sound of the ancient Egyptian but only Bakura could understand what she was saying. "Why do you speak the language of the Gods?!" he asks holding out his hand to make his men back down. An evil smirk crosses over her rosy lips baring white teeth with long canines. "Speak, Demon!"

"Why, you don't remember me? You've been so close to death so many times, Bakura. I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice," she says pulling away her hood to show her crystal eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair that cascades down past her back to settle behind her knees. The men all back away from her strange appearance but Bakura stays where he is. "I am Ma'at, Bakura. Don't you remember? You obviously remember the language of the Gods."

Her hands come out in front of her just as something starts melting out of her chest. Bakura does the same and soon the Ring and Scale are both gleaming in the day's sun. "You can't hurt me with that, Ma'at. My ring protects me from all Items," he tells the Goddess with a smirk on his face. She shows no emotion though and just looks at the golden item resting on his chest.

Finally, she smirks and the Scale melds back into her body. "Very well, King of Thieves, I will allow you to die before you are judged. Now, I must go and visit the Pharaoh. We are long overdue for a talk," she tells the thieves, replacing her staff on the camel and jumping back on.

"Wait, come with us," Bakura tells her with a smile. "You have plenty of time to get your revenge on the one who stole your heart. Come with us and we will plan to help you get into the palace." The woman stares at him with a skeptical glint in her eye but by the devious grin growing on her lips he knew he had won.

---

"This body will die in little more than a week," she tells the man standing behind her as she brushes her long dark hair. They were in his bedchamber after having a meal with the rest of the thieves. Of course, the others had been a little fearful of her appearance but Bakura had assured them she was different looking because of her mother of a different race. They seemed to believe it but that didn't stop their fears. "I possessed it to get my heart back but now that I have it…my heart demands revenge on the on who stripped it from my body. Pharaoh Atem must pay for what he did to me."

Bakura felt the anger and fierce devotion radiating off of the woman and lays his hand on her shoulder to catch her from her daydreaming. "We'll help. The Pharaoh has damned us all with these cursed things. To keep them for himself and his minions so that they may all keep power within their kingdom is a crime and we are the judgment for him," he tells her looking into the mirror she was sitting in front of.

Her frightening eyes stare at his refection with all the wisdom in the universe. "Why are you doing this, Bakura? Don't you want something in return?" she asks as she stands up to face him. "I've seen you in this world. You take many men and women to your bed…" Her hands pull the draw-string on her cloak allowing it to fall to the ground at her bare feet. She stands before the King with a long-sleeved tan dress that goes down to her ankles with her pale neck showing. "But, have you ever slept with a Goddess?"

Bakura was wary of the female as she came closer to run her hands up his chest enjoying the look on his face. He felt like it was a trick but by the look on her face…she wasn't joking around. "I can't say that I have," he whispers staring down into her strange yet beautiful eyes seeing the raw lust only a Demon Goddess could possess. "Have you ever slept with a human?"

She smirks at his mocking tone taking on a very innocent expression of playful teasing. "No and neither has my body." Ma'at could tell she had said the right thing when his eyebrow lifted to show his interest. "She was one of my Priestesses; she gave her body to me for the possession willingly and I wouldn't want her to die a virgin, would I?" she whispers into his ear enjoying the warmth of his body. "Now, let's see how a human amounts to a God."

With the challenge Bakura pulls her closer to his body kissing her deeply. She reacts instantly with her own half of the kissing their tongues searching each other's mouth. The female's hands run across his shoulders to push the red tunic off his shoulders revealing tan, scarred skin to her eyes. Her heart pounds faster as he moves his lips to her neck biting and sucking at the pale flesh until red spots show up.

She moans gently into his kisses intertwining her hands into his pale hair before shoving him back onto the bed with a smirk. Her hands grip the fabric of her dress before discarding the troublesome garment revealing all of her pure skin to the King. His hazy blue eyes gaze across the swells of her cloud white body; her breasts were firm and perky with dusty pink nipples, which captivated the man who had only ever seen dark skin and even darker nipples. Her body was the color of the underbelly of a snake to Bakura and she could be described as a snake when she smirked wide enough for him to see her white fangs.

"Like what you see, King of Thieves?" she asks in a provocative tone making his pants grow too tight. Her curved supple body moves towards him with a slight swing in her hips before she is straddling his lap and nibbling at his ear. "Than take it; make his Goddess yours."

He needed no more invitation before flipping her over onto her back and indulging in her beautiful white flesh. Red spots were created all the way from her neck down to her breasts where he grabbed his with hands to feel the plump mounds. The female arcs into him as his lips take her nipple hostage to torture it with his teeth and tongue then moving to the other once that one is nice and hard.

His hands move down the rest of her body taking to memory every curve, every twist. Bakura couldn't believe he was with such a beautiful and powerful woman; he had her writhing in pleasure under his very palms. He reached her hips and pulled her closer to where he was settled between her long, white legs. Pulling up her leg he licks along the ankle to her thigh where he nibbles on the sensitive flesh right beside her throbbing mound. She squirms in need before he is running his fingers across her lower lips carefully separating the two flaps to tease her wet entrance.

"Bakura!" she growls with impatience causing the King to laugh softly. Though, before she could get another word out he was pressing a finger into her tight sanctuary. All she could do was gasp in a delicate mixture of pain and pleasure; Ma'at was used to the sensation and pains of sex but her body wasn't. Bakura knew this and was going very slowly for that reason. But, when he got his finger all the way in his eyes flickered to the Goddess's face and his manhood throbs at the look of utter pleasure written there. "Gods, so—"

"Your new body is sensitive; she has never experienced pleasure," Bakura smirks devilishly as he pulls his finger out and starts a slow, taunting rhythm for her. Her sounds were incoherent but they were also extremely arousing to hear a Goddess in so much pleasure because of a human…because of him. Playfully, he brushes his finger across the throbbing mass of muscles just so slightly to see the female's reaction.

"Ah!" she screams out arching her back in sudden, indescribable pleasure. Her body shook as the man continued to strike that one spot ever so gently. "B-Bakura, p-please!" Her whimper only sparked the man's interest even more and he started going harder until she was rocking with his hand's rhythm. She was screaming by then and he was raking his finger across the spot. Pulling completely out of her, he adds another finger and slams it into her. She screams in the strange mixture of pleasure and pain before grabbing onto his shoulders riding his fingers by rocking into them wantonly.

Bakura had never taken the virginity of a pure woman before but he enjoyed the way the radiant beauty of innocence being tainted gleamed on her skin. The way her perfect back arched off the bed as her first orgasm wracked through her body was absolutely beautiful. He pulled his fingers out when she falls back against the bed panting and convulsing with the waves of pleasure rocking her insides. He waited until her orgasm had dulled down before leaning over her to admire the glimmer of sweat covering her seashell-colored flesh.

"Bakura…" she whispers with a hoarse voice as her hands trail across his face. "Take me. I need you inside me." Her need was apparent in her voice and he was more than willing to grant every wish she had. Pulling her close he discards his pants and undergarments to flip them over so his back was against the wall. She gave a dark smirk when she finds herself straddling his legs her heat hovering just inches from his shaft.

"Go to your own pace," he whispers into her ear kissing her neck and chest tenderly.

"Don't think me delicate, King of Thieves," she tells him with a smirk as she holds his manhood in place and lowers down to get into position. "I can handle more pain than you know." Without warning she drops around his manhood letting out a loud snarl-like sound. Bakura lets out his own sound of pleasure as he feels his head break through the hymen. He knew she was probably bleeding but he had no time to worry as she started to pump herself over him building his pleasure that had been pooling in his loins since they started this dance of illicit actions.

Their breathing was shallow as the woman controlled the pace they went at until Bakura got impatient and shoved her backwards onto her back his hips pounding into hers harshly. "Oh, Bakura!" she moans digging her nails into his shoulders as her legs wrap around his back giving him room to thrust into her wanton body. Their heat was unbearable but at the same time so erotic and arousing it drove them crazy. It drove Bakura faster and harder; he was fascinated by the way her skin seemed to glow and turn slightly red as he pounded into her. Her eyes were hauntingly misted over with pleasure and her breasts bobbed with his thrusts making him want to possess her. She was so powerful even in a lust-laden haze; he wanted to dominate that power. He wanted that power for himself.

He pulls away and silences the woman's disappointed sounds by flipping her over onto her knees. "This will hurt a bit more," he whispers mockingly into her ear before tearing into her yet again hearing a hiss of pain from the beauty beneath him. Everyone knew this position as harder to penetrate for the woman.

Bakura's hands ran across the beautiful V-shaped muscles of the woman's back until he got to the full hips and pushed her forward slightly off of him. "You have such a beautiful body, Ma'at. I'd love to see what you actually look like in the Godly world you live in," he whispers as he slams her ass backwards into his hips. The sharp slap of skin meeting skin was intoxicatingly erotic and the woman's body bounced back so he could do the same motion over again. He pushed into the woman's backwards motion to get deeper and hears the woman's loud scream of pleasure as her inner most walls were hit by his head over and over again.

He grabs her dark hair with his tan hand to pull her body in a beautiful arch her neck craning to keep from the pain. "So powerful," he whispers against her neck stopping their motion for a few moments. "I wish I could just take your power away from you. Strip you until you are nothing more than a mortal. No Godly powers, no magical abilities, no uncanny sense of evil…just a mere human woman that does everything for me." His voice sent shivers down her body as she hears the promises his words hold for her; she could be with him forever if she just gave up her immortality. Everything could be abandoned for him.

"You are mine, Ma'at. And when I finally end up in your line, against your feather, you will never be able to judge me accordingly because your mind will go back to this," he tells her with a thrust to accent his meaning. She yelps and her eyes roll back into her head with pleasure as his free hand moves to her clit rolling it with his index finger and thumb to drive her crazy. "And all that will matter is this feeling—this pleasure—that only I can give you."

"Yes," she whispers through her straining windpipe. He loosens his hold to allow her speech. "I knew you would seduce me centuries ago. I have seen you in my dreams; when I slept with Gods I thought of you. I never knew your face…but I knew it was you when I saw you born. The instant your body started to develop in your mother…I knew. You were the one to make me fall to my knees," she smirks slightly but it shifts to a smile as if thinking of something depressing. "I don't mind; I did, but I don't now…because it's you."

Bakura was speechless at her confession and gives his own smile before releasing her hair. He gently presses her down to the bed so her head is cushioned by a pillow and covered by his body. "Ma'at, we'll take out Atemu. Then, we'll be together always." His promise made her give a small smile before he started to thrust into her body from their lying down position. He was a genius at position choice because his first thrust hit that small bundle of nerves perfectly.

They only lasted a couple of minutes of this position before she screamed out his name while he screamed hers. She felt his hot seed flow through her body and sighed in bliss. Never, had she felt anything so beautiful. She had never felt so good with a God or a Goddess; this human had brought her ultimate pleasure. How could this be? She didn't understand how a mortal could outmatch an immortal but it had happened. Maybe there was something to being a human after all.

Bakura moved off of the woman to wrap their bodies in silk sheets and hers in his massive embrace. She settled into his arms and the truth that after this night…they would never see each other. He was already falling asleep with his hands running through her dark hair to soothe her but he was the one who needed comforting for what was to come in the morning.

---

Bakura came into consciousness slowly and felt empty. He wondered where the feeling came from until he opened his eyes to see that he was lying in his bed alone. "Ma'at?" he asks the empty room before feeling something crinkle under his hand. It was a letter with beautiful handwriting all over it.

_Bakura,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know you probably won't understand but this is something I have to do on my own. I have already foreseen my defeat but I have come to accept my failed attempt at the person who stole my heart, well, the one that stole my physical heart. You stole my hypothetical heart, Bakura. I don't think the Goddess of Death and Judgment is supposed to fall in love but—I have. I'm not sorry for what happened last night and if I could I would do it over and over again but I cannot. This is my destiny so please don't follow._

_Keep the Ring close to you at all times and perhaps we will see each other in another life centuries from now. I can sense our relationship isn't over. So please, try not to worry too much for me. I am going to my destiny and soon you shall as well. _

_Stay well, my love. We shall meet again._

_Ma'at_

Bakura's heart pounds as he pulls on his pants and rushes out of his room to where the other thieves are. "Why did you let her go?!" he shouts at them only to get a look of confusion. "When did she leave?!"

"Bakura? No one left last night. I was watching all night. No one got out; no one got in," the thief tells his boss with a curious look on his face.

Bakura lays his back against one of the walls and slides down to the ground rubbing his eyes in frustration. She had left the way all Goddesses leave—silently. He shakes his head and stands up. "Rettu," he points to his scout. "Go to the palace and ask our consort what happened to Ma'at."

The man stands and nods his head and runs out.

---

Bakura rushes to the door when he hears his scout call his name but the look on the man's face makes his heart beat wildly. "I'm sorry, Bakura, she has been trapped in her Millennium Item for eternity by order of Pharaoh Atemu. She attacked mercilessly but she was no match and was exercised from the girl before being locked in the Scale," the male thief tells his boss. He watches as the white-headed leader falls to his knees in defeat. "Bakura?"

"Get ready. We attack Atemu…in a week. I will have revenge for Ma'at's defeat!" he shouts turning furiously to go into his room holding his hand over the Ring pounding in his soul. It was begging for revenge and as the King of Thieves growls in anger he suddenly knows what he must do. "I won't let you fall in vain, Ma'at. I promise."


End file.
